


all up in the headlines

by petals (burritow)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Celebrity AU, Emotional Slow Burn, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Oops, Tags to be added, former: let's start some rumors, hi this has plot I just got carried away with the smut in the first chapter and went straight to it, klance, or as i call them 'the holy trinity of fanfiction emotions', top/bottom switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritow/pseuds/petals
Summary: “ - rumor has it that the lead vocalist of the pop rock band, Paladins, has been seeing a non-showbiz girl. Or a non-showbiz boy. Could these pictures from the night before  be the confirmation of said rumor?”What kind of dumbass wouldn't know that they hooked up with one of the hottest celebrities in town?Oh yeah.Dumbasses like Keith.





	1. Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> in other news, local author went straight to the smut but swears this has plot  
> Title is from Rumors by Jake Miller  
> [Tumblr](http://dean-colette.tumblr.com)

"Ahh-fuck..."

Keith gripped the headboard tightly with both hands. He bit his lip, trying to mute the noises because fuck, this was embarrassing. And that was when the guy above him gripped the back of his thigh, placed his leg over his shoulder, and snapped his hips fast and raw that had Keith's mouth forming in an 'o',  loud and broken moans bouncing off the walls.

 _Shit. Shit shit shit shit._ Keith wanted to glare at the man, but he couldn't because shit, that was good what the fuck, he wasn't complaining here.

Beads of sweat formed on his forehead despite the low temperature in the room. The window curtain flowing because of the wind, moonlight peeking between the cracks. He was almost afraid that someone might see them outside if he wasn't aware that they were in a luxe penthouse suite.

Whoever this Lance dude was, he was surely a big shot.

"Don't hold back, honey. Come on, I wanna hear," Lance coaxed Keith. His fast and hard pace wasn't slowing in the slightest. The sound of the bed creaking under them was erotic, mixed with Keith's moans and the occasional groans from the back Lance's throat.  

It was unfair. Totally unfair how he was so composed, with that playful smirk on his pretty pretty face, while Keith here was losing his mind from the pleasure that whacked his entire body. This fucking pretty boy with his pretty cock fucking Keith open, making him pliant in his palm even though they'd just known each other for a couple of hours. _Jesus, fuck_. His chest was comfortably warm, a contrast to the intense heat coiling and swirling in his stomach, and he was panting. Deep throaty breaths that he just knew for sure, his throat would be sore in the morning.

Fucking worth it.

"So pretty..."

Keith's dick twitched, his hands reaching down to grip the white sheets instead, his face pressed against the soft pillow. God, he could smell Lance on this.

But the actual Lance was here, above him, cock buried in him, so there was no need for Keith to settle with his scent.

Large, smooth hands grasped his hips, thumbs pressing on his hip bones before one hand smoothed up his body. His stomach...to his chest...fingers tweaking his nipple that had  Keith gasping...teased the dip of his collarbone...to his Adam's apple...to his chin...

Holding his chin, Lance turned Keith's head so the back of his head was against the pillow. And...there was Lance...looking directly at Keith's face as he leaned down, one arm on the side of Keith's head for support. His thrusts slowed but he didn't stop, had that heat in Keith's stomach swirling comfortably.

"Such a pretty sight..." Lance kissed his chin, close to his lips but not close enough to touch. His warm breath ghosting over him. Fuck, that's hot. “You’re so pretty, you know that?”

“Considering you’ve been saying that since- _hah-_ we were in the club _– fuck –_ I think, yeah,” Keith had managed to say in between pants. And that…that was lame, but for fuck’s sake, he couldn’t really think straight here okay?

Lance’s brow raised, and that smirk was back on his fucking handsome face. “Oh? You think you’re so smart?” Holy shit what was that tone and why was that so hot. Made Keith want to act like some kind of rebel just so Lance could discipline him. Shit. _Shit._

Before Keith could come up with an answer, Lance quickened his pace. Short, fast thrusts that had Keith reaching for Lance’s shoulders just to _grab_ something. Holding him so tight he was sure marks would show up tomorrow. But he didn’t care. And neither did Lance, because he just smirked, eyes glinting with mischief. Keith’s own closed despite his will, mouth dropping open to let out the loud pants, breath hitching.

“Not so cocky now, aren't cha…”

He heard that.

Keith heard him.

But he didn’t answer back. One, he was…both physically and mentally incapable of using words. And no one could really judge him. And second, no words were needed.

So instead, Keith smoothed his hands down Lance’s shoulders to the toned muscles of his back…and onto the small of his back, aiding him with his thrusts.

And then he was lost.

Lost in the sensation of the warm body above him, and the even warmer length in and out of him. His senses lost to this man. The hardness but smoothness of his skin, his scent – mixed with sweat, the taste of his skin still in Keith’s mouth, the groans and grunts from the back of his throat – mingled with Keith’s own noises, and – and –

And when Keith’s eyes opened a fraction, he saw blue.

_God, he’s pretty._

Fuck.

How the fuck did Keith go home with this guy, of all people? In a club, of all places? Where _he_ could had seen anyone more attractive than Keith?

Oh well…

Keith closed his eyes once more. Something akin to pride blossoming in his chest, making his lips curl in a smug tiny grin.

Oh well…

Didn’t matter.

They were here. What was the point of questioning how this was happening?

He would just savor the moment. It was a one-time thing, anyway. Tomorrow morning, he’d leave this penthouse and leave this guy and after a few weeks they’d forget they’d even crossed paths.

So…

Just savor it while it lasts.

\--

The first thing Keith noticed when he woke up was the slight aching on his backside. It wasn’t painful. But it was apparent. And an evidence of what he just did last night. With a complete.

He didn’t mind.

Keith liked it, if he was being honest.

The second was the… _loud_ whispering beside him, for the lack of better description.

Keith opened his eyes groggily, squinting because of the sunlight. God, the glass window sure was fancy but definitely annoying in the morni –

“ – blah blah blah. I know, I know, Coran. I’ll take care of this. Yes, I promise. Bye!”

Keith’s gaze fell on the guy beside him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, his back turned to Keith. The white sheets messily yet, somehow managed to look, stylishly wrapped on his waist down to protect his decency. Keith almost snorted at the thought. Yeah, right, _decency._ After all the fucking they did last night, huh?

And speaking of fucking…

Hm…

Looking at his bare back in the broad daylight… _hm, not bad._ Keith felt that last night so he knew all about those impressive back muscles. But knowing was different from _seeing and knowing_ it. Hm, not bad at all.

And…

Keith really shouldn’t be eyeing him like this. While he was still lied down in his bed. He already _overstayed._ He needed to leave now.

When Keith got up, the blanket on top of him pooled down to his waist. And there was no need to call for Lance’s attention, because the light rustle and weight shift of the bed had Lance looking at him over his shoulder, his phone now laid on the bed.

And uh…

Oh…

Wow…

Okay.

Uh…

Look, it was already very much established last night that this guy he just hooked up with was attractive as fuck but…uh…

“Wow, you look even better in the daylight.”

Keith didn’t realize he had said that out loud until he saw the familiar curl of those lips. “Why thank you, dear.”

He knew it, Keith just know that. Knew he looked good but wouldn’t mind hearing it more.

Keith should probably defend himself or something but he was…tongue tied. Lance was facing him now, well, almost, his upper body twisted to face him, one hand forward grasping the sheets for support, and uh, the blanket around him low enough to see that tantalizing V line and uh…how did Keith go home with this guy last night again?

“Are you okay?”

That woke Keith from whatever trance he was experiencing. Okay then! Drooling over the guy you just slept with wasn’t exactly cool but _holy shit._ And another _holy shit,_ he needed to get his shit together.

Forcing himself to look into those blue eyes which was also proving to be difficult too because wow, was everything about him pretty?

“Uh, I need to leave.” Well, wasn’t that just douche-y. Good one, Keith.

Lance’s smile dropped and Keith almost felt bad except Lance didn’t look particularly sad.  The pressed of his lips, avoiding eye contact, one hand reaching to the back of his neck…

Conflicted.

Conflicted was what it was.

“So, about that buddy…you might need to stay here for a few hours.”

What?

“What?”

“Just that…some people saw us last night and of course that means the press knows it too and I’m certain paparazzi is just outside, waiting for both you and me…”

What.

Paparazzi?

What?

Lance must have noticed the confusion written all over his face because he stopped and fixed Keith with a look. “Hey, dude, paparazzi? You do know what that is, right?”

Funny how this guy was calling him buddy like he didn’t just have his dick inside Keith less than 12 hours ago – but –

This wasn’t the right time to think about that.

Keith scowled at him, bunching his blanket so it was covering more of his lower body. “Yes, I do know what paparazzi is. What I don’t understand is why would they be waiting for you? Are you famous or what?”

Watching the changes on Lance’s expression was almost funny. Almost, maybe if Keith wasn’t so confused right now.

“What.” Believe it or not, it was Lance who asked that.

“What.”

“You telling me you don’t know who I am?”

“Lance? You told me last night?”

“No, like…aside from that?”

“Should I?”

And that…that pulled a chuckle from Lance. That sounded nice. Alright. “First of all, ouch. Second of all, you really don’t know who I am?”

“I don’t keep track of every human being around the area.”

“Yeah, but…oh god. Do you even watch TV? Listen to music? Do you live under a rock?”

Keith raised a brow. Admittedly, not much to the first two. “You know what? Enough dilly-dallying, just tell me who you are.” Because Lance was cute, but the best way to turn Keith off was to beat around the bush. And Lance was doing that now.

Lance looked at him without saying a word. As if he still couldn't grasp the news that yeah, Keith had no idea who he was.

And as pretty as this Lance was Keith didn’t really need anything of this now. His shift in the shop would start in a couple of hours which was why, he needed to leave now.

“Look, last night was fun and all but I really need to leave now so if you don’t mind?”

“Didn’t you listen to what I just said?”

“Yeah, but I still don’t know who you are so? What’s the point?” Keith stood from the bed, thankful that him and Lance were using different blankets so there wouldn’t be awkward flashing happening anytime soon. He gathered his clothes, fully aware that Lance was looking at his back, could feel the heat of his gaze and hopefully it was appreciative, just like what Keith was doing earlier.

Keith almost wanted to drop the blanket to give Lance something to really look at.

Almost.

Well. More than almost.

He could do that.

So he did.

He dropped the blanket and ever so purposely bend over - a little bit too provocative to be considered innocent - as he reached for his boxers on the floor.

He smirked when he heard the quiet ' _fuck_ ’ from Lance from behind.

Keith could have worn his underwear but chose not to - for obvious reasons - as he picked up the rest of his clothes. Damn. Why were they all over the room?

Lance’s room was huge and the ceiling was high, completely supporting Keith’s thought the night before that he was big shot. And well, the paparazzi he was talking about was another.

That additional should probably bother him.

“Look, I don't know who you really are and honestly, I don't care. Last night happened and that wouldn't change no matter - “ Keith was bend over to pick up his shirt (good god, it was near the door what the heck) when two hands grabbed his hips and the presence of the too warm body behind him stopped his next words. Keith’s brow rose... _oh that’s interesting._ He stood upright and turned around, pleased by this reaction and equally pleased by Lance’s expression.

Guessed he forgot the whole paparazzi thing. For now at least.

“Jesus, look at you. No wonder I brought you home last night,” Lance whispered, lips too close on Keith’s own, feeling his warm breath ghosting over his mouth. His eyes were a shade darker, and his thumb rubbing circles on Keith’s hipbone. He was fully naked, just like Keith, his blanket pooled down on the floor. And Keith could clearly see it in his mind when every worry in Lance’s head disappear and what remained was Keith and Keith alone. How Lance stood from the bed, slowly and quietly, eyes filled with lust and hunger that only Keith could satiate.

A quick peek below them and he could only smirk when he saw Lance’s cock already hardening. He hadn't even done anything yet holy shit.

Not that he was complaining.

He could work on that.

Keith only thought for a second before dropping all his clothes on the floor and gripping Lance’s arms with both hands. His muscles were too tempting to not to.

“So, I know I said I need to go home now and I also know that you’re...stressed over this paparazzi thing even though I really don’t know how important you are for paparazzis to track you down, but...maybe,” Keith leaned closer until his lips were brushing Lance’s as he said his next words, his voice dropping a tone, eyes fluttered in a way he knew was seductive as he gazed on Lance’s lips, “we could spare some time for - “

A pair of warm and soft lips was pressed against his before he could finish his sentence. Hmmm... _okay, yeah, that’s good. Less talking, more kissing._ Keith wasted no more time, biting Lance’s lower lip - telling him to just open his goddamn mouth - and then they were _hmmm, Lance’s tongue circling around his._

It was far too sloppy and uncoordinated but Keith didn’t care and it felt good that when Lance’s hands dropped on his ass - gave it a hard squeeze - then lower on the back of his thighs to hike him up and wrap his legs around Lance’s waist, Keith just moaned against his mouth and tightened his legs around him.

Lance wasted no more time slamming his back against the door. _So fucking rough._ Keith liked it that way. And Lance must knew it, he did remember being demanding last night while they were fucking.

Still kissing, Keith held Lance's face, tracing that sharp jawline that could kill a man - one of his too many good features. One of Lance's hand reached between their bodies, down his stomach and up to pinch his nipple hard enough for Keith to pull away from the kiss to gasp for air, heat coiling in his stomach faster than he'd like to admit.

Lance kissed down his neck, nibbling and sucking on the skin that would leave angry marks later, the swipe of his tongue surprisingly gentle like he was trying to soothe the ache.

Keith tangled his hand in Lance’s hair, pushing his face more to his neck turning his head to the side to give more access. His other hand reaching between them, nails raking the hard planes of Lance's stomach before reaching lower -

Lance cursed, his hold on Keith’s thigh tightening, breaths coming in short puffs. Keith smirked, tightening his grip on his cock before giving an experimental stroke. Lance stopped kissing his neck and pressed his face against his jaw. “Holy shit.”

Keith pulled his hair, satisfied by the groan on the back of Lance's throat and they were back to kissing. Keith’s hand still between their bodies to stroke Lance’s erection and holy shit was he erect.

He didn't notice Lance carrying him back to the bed (how strong was this guy? Keith wasn't lightweighted at all!) until he felt the soft mattress against his back and then Lance pulled away from the kiss and when Keith opened his eyes, he was satisfied by the sight of Lance above him - panting, hair disheveled, a dark blush on his face, the sunlight still giving him that beautiful glow.

Keith never understood how someone could look like a god until now, as cheesy as that sounded.

His heart pounded in his chest.

Overwhelming and strong.

And it was more than the lust.

Shit.

He flipped Lance over to distract himself and well, he did enjoy seeing him under him. He didn't wait for Lance’s reaction before he was kissing down his neck and lower to his chest - to his stomach, smirking when he felt how his muscles clenched - and even lower -

He peeked up at Lance, making sure he was watching him - and watching him was he, he even propped his back on the pillow jesus christ - before Keith wrapped his hand around Lance’s dick, stroking it before swallowing it down with a swirl of his tongue.

_“Ho-holy fuck -...”_

Why didn't Keith do this last night again?

Lance was making such pretty noises. All the heavy breaths, groans, grunts, and moans were going straight to Keith’s already hard cock. He’d...he’d take care of that later. His hips was shaking, as if he was refraining himself from thrusting into Keith’s mouth. Hmm. Keith didn't mind, to be honest. But they didn't really talk about choking and there was lack of safe words or actions and Keith appreciated the politeness.

They could do it next time.

If there would be a next time.

“Fuck…”

Keith sucked his cock before he quickened his pace, the hand wrapped around Lance stroking at the same time of his mouth swallowing him down.

“I won't last -...! Shit…!”

Without slowing his pace, Keith peeked up from his fringe and uh, shit, Lance was watching him.

He looked even sexier like this.

Holy shit Keith didn't want to come just by sucking him off and watching his face. And so he reached between his legs to stroke himself.

“Hot.”

Lance said it but Keith’s attention was back to the task at hand - and mouth, literally.

But Lance was close, his dick twitching in his mouth, throbbing with heat.

And so was Keith.

He felt the tug on his hair, a warning but holy shit was Lance honestly thinking that Keith would pull away?

So he moaned around his cock - knowing full well how good that shit felt - and Lance’s hand gripped his hair tighter, but it wasn't to warn him. Lance...he...he needed something to hold on to.

And that shit got to Keith. His pace tightening on his own cock. Close close close close - !

And when Lance rocked his hips, Keith felt it first before he realized it. Warmth filled his mouth but Keith was ready, relaxed his throat and swallowed everything.

Closing his eyes and thrusting in his hand, Keith’s toes curled, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and shit - he released his load.

Holy shit. Did he really had that orgasm just by blowing Lance?

Plopping on the bed, he looked at the man he looked at the man beside him and pride and ego swelled in him as he saw just how disheveled Lance was.

In the end, all he said was “Holy shit.”

Keith felt the power. Basked on it.

After a second of basking in the afterglow, Keith moved to get up only for Lance to pull him back and in a second -

He was back in the bed, face against the sheets, with his knees supporting him as his bare ass was raised in the air.

“I have a mouth too, sweetheart,” Lance whispered on his ear, body pressed against Keith’s back. Then he kissed his nape and lower, tracing his spine, tongue peeking out to taste his skin. Hands squeezed his buttcheeks, and then - _holy shit_ he’d do _that._ Parting his cheeks, Lance’s breath ghosted over his hole. “May I?”

Keith’s only answer was to prop himself on his elbows and pushed his ass on Lance’s face, ignoring the man’s chuckle.

And then he made an experimental lick on Keith’s pucker. It was only that yet Keith groaned, his hole clenching against his will. Oh god.

Lance, of course, noticed as Keith could feel his smile without actually seeing it and this ass - _fucking hell he did it again._ Keith’s grip on the sheets tightened, his legs already felt like they were jellies even when Lance had barely started.

But then Lance squeezed his ass tighter, pulled his cheeks apart to give more room to himself and that was when things _got real too fast._ Keith panted, grabbed the pillow beside him and burried his face on it to minimize his noises. This pillow smelled like them. But smelled more like Lance and if that wasn’t getting to Keith, already feeling the telltale warmth in his stomach and his cock hardening quicker _quick quick -_

Lance licked the rim before he pushed his tongue in, breaching in - barely - but the wet muscle brushed Keith’s walls that had his jaw dropping.

And then it was gone.

And Keith didn’t have the time to look behind him to see what Lance was up to because he felt it - he heard it - when Lance draped on his back, bare body touching his equally bare body, and whispered on his ear. “I said no holding back, didn’t I?”

Son of a bitch.

One of his hand moved to grab the pillow Keith was almost suffocating himself on, and the other adjusted Keith’s position until -

Until his hand were now supporting him - barely, because god knew just how weak his limbs felt. And he was on all fours. And a hand was cradling his jaw and Lance’s fingers was just right there near his open mouth so -

“Fuck…” It was Lance who said - breathed that out, as Keith started sucking on his fingers. Wet and sloppy and loud but it was good - and - “You’re so hot…”

But then he pulled his hand away from Keith who whined - fucking whined when did he ever whine - and the same fingers that were in his mouth was now tracing his sides and lower lower lower -

And Lance was teasing his hole - with the same fingers - tracing circles around its rim. “Ahh..”

“You’re so responsive even when you're trying to hold it back,” Lance said, pressing affectionate and soft kisses on his shoulder blades. His free hand reached for the bedside table - lube and condom, yeah, good idea.

Lance pulled his hand away - pulled completely from Keith and sat behind him, Keith’s ass on his face and then - there was a sound of clicking of a bottle and then -

“God, come on, faster,” Keith whined, he didn't need much prep because he was still loose from last night.

“Patience, honey.” Jesus why was that so hot?

But patience what the fu- _ohhhhhhhhh_ there, Lance was pushing in.

He had such long fingers that he could reach spots Keith couldn't reach with his own. Keith bit his lip when Lance curled his finger inside, scratching his walls and making him clench harder around him. One finger became two and two became three and -

“Enough enough enough! Just put it in!”

“So fucking bossy,” Lance said, amusement lacing his tone. But nevertheless, he removed his fingers off Keith, his hole clenching from the sudden emptiness that he couldn’t resist reaching back to stick one of his finger in. Not enough. Not fucking enough.

Lance chuckled behind him and Keith didn’t have a moment to be annoyed because he heard the ripping of condom and hell fucking yes. He pulled his hand away from his ass and then Lance’s hands were on his hips and the head of his cock was pushing in -

Keith’s mouth dropped open as Lance pushed slowly - too fucking slow - until he was all the way in. And when Lance moaned, it was breathless and deep and the hottest shit Keith had heard his whole life.

The next moments passed by in a blur. Lance started out slow - like last night, Keith remembered - and then gradually quickening his pace that Keith could only do was to grasp the bedsheets and hold on it tighter, wishing that he had something more solid to grip.

Like the headboard.

Or Lance's shoulders.

Lance smoothed his hand lower, and to Keith's stomach, raking his nails on his stomach and lower - and his fingers were brushing the base of Keith’s cock. Touching but _not touching._

“Want me to touch you?” Lance asked, despite clearly knowing the answer. This fucker.

His pace didn't slowed down in the slightest, rather it quickened even more until Keith lose his strength and he was about to fall face first -

But Lance was quick, pulling out of Keith to manhandle him and flip him on his back. Keith barely had the time to adjust to the view of the ceiling and Lance pushing his legs apart, hands on the back of his knees and he was back in -

“So hot…”

Keith opened his eyes and holy shit the vision above him was almost enough to set him off. Lance panting, a thin sheen of sweat coating his skin, sunlight making him glow and shine. His lips were bitten red and Keith took pleasure in the fact that it was him who did that to Lance.

“Something amusing?” Lance asked as he leaned down, one hand affectionately cradling his jaw. It was a huge contrast to his rough - but fucking good - thrusting.

Keith liked it.

Ate it up

Didn’t realize he was smirking and it was why Lance asked him that.

His only answer was to roll his hips to meet Lance’s thrusts. Hearing that deep groan again, Keith could already feel the telltale signs of his orgasm. Too soon. Far too soon than he'd like to admit but jesus christ.

And god, the noises. Lance’s grunts mixed with Keith’s pants and gasps, the bed creaking under them, the ring tone of a phone that Keith didn't notice until now… Too caught up with Lance’s touch, smell, his body on him and -

When Keith reached between their bodies to stroke his cock, he didn't need to do much because -

Keith’s vision went white, his toes curling as the release took over. Lance’s quiet grumble of “Gonna cum” would forever be etched in his mind.

Then Lance was off.

Tied the condom and threw it in the trash bin.

And a washcloth dabbed on Keith’s stomach -

Wait.

Keith opened his eyes - when had he closed them? - and saw a still very much naked Lance sitting beside him, wiping the cum off Keith’s stomach.

What.

“Hey, I can do that.”

Lance looked at him funny and continued. “What kind of lay do you take me for if I can’t do this? Just lie down and look pretty.”

So Keith did.

Lie down, that was. And if he looked pretty for Lance, then so be it.

When Keith was finally comfortable for Lance - pillow under his head, blanket over him - Lance grabbed his boxers and wore it right there. In front of Keith.

This ass.

Also, aw.

“I know we all have something to do today or whatever but can you at least let me cook you break- “

The phone ring.

Again.

Lance clicked his tongue in annoyance before grabbing his phone on the bedside table. He glanced at Keith - who was just staring at him, still trying to regain the feeling of his lower body because he wasn't confident he wouldn't fall if he tried to get up - and moved to the glass window.

Keith could only hear a few words - not enough to understand what was happening - but Lance’s expressions were a giveaway that whatever he was hearing, it couldn't be good.

Keith sat down, his lower body still aching but it was aching in a way he wanted it. Needed it.

Jesus.

Wasn't he in the same position just 30 minutes ago?

He shook his head as if that would wake him from this trance. He was having too much fun here and he really should. This was overstay-

“Shit! Can you see his face?!”

Lance’s outburst had Keith’s attention shifting to him. He watched as Lance practically sprinted to turn on the TV.

And there…

...

What.

The.

Fuck.

 _“ -  rumor has it that the lead vocalist of the pop rock band, Paladins, has been seeing a non-showbiz girl. Or a non-showbiz_ boy _. Could these pictures from the night before  be the confirmation of said rumor?”_

The pictures flashed on the screen.

Holy shit.

It was him and Lance.

Last night.

As they were leaving the bar.

What.

_“ - could this mystery boy be the one who stole Lance McClain’s heart? We don't know for sure but if you asked me, well, I think these pictures sure are worth a thousand words. Tune in for more!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea what im doing lol  
> i live for feedbacks and validation :3c  
> 


	2. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What happened to never seeing each other again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o thank u so much for the support

**Tumblr Search** : #lance mcclain

**Related:** #paladins  #lance #hunk garrett  #pidge gunderson

**Filtered by:** Text 

-

**_salt-salt-sugar-and -salt:_ **

u guys should chill out and let lance (and other celebrities tbh) have a life and not meddle on everything. yall so entitled smh

_ #pft #personal #lance mcclain  _

**251 notes**

 

**_paladin-energy:_ **

Everytime Lance does that wink with smirk that makes me weak on the knees he just gives the biggest big dick and biggest big heart energy you can fight me on this but you will lose

#lance mcclain #text

**9,672 notes**

 

**_anonymous asked:_ **

Wait, didn’t have Lance a girlfriend before? Why a boy now?

**_laceywine answered:_ **

HE’S BI BI BI BI BI BI BI. BISEXUAL. THE B OF LGBT. MEANING HE’S ATTRACTED TO TWO OR MORE GENDERS. HE’S ALWAYS BEEN OPEN ABOUT HIS SEXUALITY. JUST THE OTHER WEEK HE WAS WEARING A SHIRT THAT SAYS “IM RIGHT BI YOUR SIDE” (that cute nerd). HE HAD HIS HAIR DYED WITH BI COLORS FOR THE WHOLE MONTH OF PRIDE LAST YEAR. I MEAN, JUST LOOK AT THOSE FINGER GUNS. THE BI COMMUNITY OWNS THAT IT’S OUR TRADEMARK.

_ #im chill dun worry #hes so precious i luv him #wine replies #anonymous #lance mcclain #paladins #anyway let bi boys be bi regardless of who they date _

**8,427 notes**

 

**_paladinsplspunchme:_ **

**me after looking at the pictures of lance-bby being lovey-dovey with a faceless dude for the 69th time:** this is so sad. alexa play despacito 

_ #fucking finally i can use this meme #lance mcclain #mine #mine.txt #1k #2k #3k #4k #edit: whaddya mean the 69 means sumthin im not that immature lmfao _

**4,739 notes**

 

**_lance-owns-myentireass:_ **

Upon further inspection, I therefore conclude that...dang dat boy’s thighs thicc af eyes emoji

_ #dont @ me it’s tru #my boy lance has good taste #lance mcclain #paladins _

**296 notes**

 

**_anonymous asked:_ **

Do you think that’s actually Lance’s boyfriend or, I dunno, a hookup or something? I don't know what to feel about this :(

**_shutthequiznackup answered:_ **

lol all tea all shade, idk and idc and i don't understand why yall making such a big fuss out of it. he’s a musician , what does that have anything to do with his love life (or sex life)? just let him live his life lol we don't own him.

_ #asks #anonymous #salt.txt _

**593 notes**

\--

One week.

It had been one week since The Incident™ happened. This being - “hooking up with a hot as fuck stranger from the club only for nosey media to meddle and make a big deal out of everything this ruining what was supposed to be a sweet morning after”. 

Lance thought the rumor would die after a week  like any other rumor. Because something new would always show up that would take the crowd’s attention from one thing to another. It happened all the time. People would talk about what was in and new. And as soon as another thing  showed up, the previous topic would be ignored. And god knew that when it came to showbusiness, one week was enough for a dating rumor to not be an 'in’.

Apparently he was wrong.

With his legs draped over the sofa backrest, head upside down, and scrolling through social media like this, oh was he dead wrong.

His fans were still talking about it whether they be by serious speculations, passive aggressive posts, or shitposts after shitposts (those were funny though, not gonna lie). The thing was, everyone was still talking about it. 

Not to mention, the headlines. The tabloids. Fucking hell, the tabloids were the worst. Always blowing things out of proportion and creating new rumor after the next and more often, without any real basis. Just this morning, one headline was claiming that he had been long married. 

Oh, okay then. He should've been invited in his own wedding.

How they came up with that conclusion? Lance didn't know. Lance wouldn't know. The next thing he'd know, people would be pulling an Avril Lavigne conspiracy theory on him and telling bullshit that he was long dead and replaced by a clone.

…

Maybe that was excessive.

...

Or maybe not. People had wild minds.

Lance sighed before closing his eyes, moving from his position to curl on the couch instead. It was his first time browsing social media after The Incident™. He learned the hard way not to look at people’s reactions when the news was hot and new when he was  a newbie in this industry. 

Some people were...not nice. To put it simply.

At least no one was saying… unpretty thing to the guy he was with (he doubted being called 'thicc’ was an insult). He’d feel bad if Keith got dragged into this mess when they both just wanted a good lay that night.

And a good lay was it.

Lance shook his head to quickly dismiss the images of grinding bodies that flashed in his head.  He lied on his back and placed his phone on top of his chest, legs draped over the armrest. 

Hunk and Pidge would be home soon and they wouldn’t appreciate seeing Lance’s boner, thank you very much.

His eyes drifted to the direction of the bed. As if he'd still see the man right there, sitting on the bed, hair disheveled and blanket covering his lower body.

Keith sure was interesting.

\--

**One week ago.**

 

“What the fuck?”

Lance breathed a sigh of relief after seeing the pictures. One man had a wide grin on his face, an arm thrown over the shoulder of the person he was with, one hand cupping his jaw and almost covering half of his face. The other had his face buried on the neck of the first man and from the looks it, he was kissing him. One arm around the first guy’s waist.

The former was undeniably Lance.

The latter? It was Keith, but no one aside from Lance would know that. Between him kissing Lance’s neck and Lance’s hand on his jaw, his face was pretty much concealed. The lighting was dark and it was taken from afar.

Probably taken by an amateur.

Lance spared a quick glance at Keith whose attention was on the television. Not hostile, but not fond either. 

There was no way anyone would recognize him unless they were someone who had Keith's form memorized.

Good.

And it Lance was lucky enough, these might be the only shots taken.

"Coran, you scared me for a second there. Are these the only ones?”

_ “The only ones released, yes. They've been circulating around the internet since this early morning.” _

“Oh, just these then.” Keith was looking at him now, curious and waiting for him to finish his phone call before asking questions. “Can we talk later? I have something to do.”

Coran was silent in the other line, before he answered,  _ “You need to talk to him, of course. Don’t do anything, Lance.”  _

Lance nodded, even when Coran couldn't see  him. He was a good manager, and knew when to let Lance deal with something on his own. “I know, I know. It’ll die down in a week. I’ll be quiet. Thanks! Bye!” then he hang up. 

…

Uh…

How would he start this conversation?

“So you really are a celebrity.” It was Keith who spoke first. The scowl on his face now smoothed down, and what remained was genuine confusion. Still no wild - and completely understandable if ever - outburst over the fact that he was featured in the national television. And that people were definitely talking about him internationally.

Weird dude.

“You thought I was lying?” Lance said as he turned the TV off. Walked to his closet, pulled a shirt for himself and another one for - “Here, this’ll fit you.” He threw the shirt to Keith’s direction that the other easily caught.

Keith eyed it like it was something poisonous. “What? I get a free shirt? Also, no. I just wasn’t thinking about it until I saw that ‘news’.” He didn't wear the shirt, just stood from the bed with the blanket wrapped around him and picked up his clothes. Again. “Paladins? So you're part of that band.”

“Oh? You've heard of us?” Lance grabbed Keith's clothes from him, ignoring his complaints, and dumped them on the bed. “You should take a shower or something. The breakfast offer is still available.”

“I need to go. And yeah, I've heard of some of your music.”

“And yet you didn't recognize that you slept with one of them.” 

“Do I look like the type of person who stares long enough at photoshopped pictures to recognize them in the streets? And it's not like your faces are in your album covers.” He glanced at the window. “I said I need to go.”

“I mean, that's true.” As if only realizing the implications of what he had agreed on, he quickly added, “The album covers! Not the photoshop thing - which excuse you. I don't need that.”

“Yeah, you don't.” Lance would think Keith was making fun of him but he wasn't. He didn't even look like he realized what he just said. Just like when  he complimented him earlier. Funny guy.

“Hey, man,” Lance started. Keith looked at him, those large eyes seemed to stare right into his very soul. And well, between last night and this morning, Lance didn't really have the time to just stare at this guy. Stare really really hard.

He really was a pretty boy. 

Messy black hair that reached his shoulders, long eyelashes, wide eyes - a deep shade of indigo, plump lips, sharp jaw - and not to mention all those firm muscles that Lance had under his touch - 

“What?” 

That snapped Lance from his staring. “I, uh, just wanna say sorry over all this bullshit. Morning after a hookup isn’t supposed to be this complicated. And - “

“The guy in the photo - me - my face is hidden, isn’t it?” Keith cut him off.

“Yeah.”

“And you said - which I heard - this will die down in a week, right?”

“Yeah - “

“Then it’s fine. It’s not like it’s your decision alone to fuck me or whatever. So, I’m part to blame - “

“You didn’t know I’m a singer - “

“And I wouldn’t know either if you’re an accountant, an engineer, a baker or whatever. I definitely know more about you now than the other people I’ve had one-night stands with.” Keith shrugged, walking backwards back to the bed to sit on it, eyes never leaving Lance.

There was no ounce of humor in them that made Lance, ironically, chuckle. “Okay, then whatever. So we’re cool?”

“Yeah?”

“And that’s it?”

Keith sighed, crossing his arms on his chest. The twitch of his brow a clear indication that he was done with this conversation. “What do you want me to do? Scream? Ask for you to sign my buttcheek? Can you calm down?”

Oh wow.

The situation was so surreal. Keith was so surreal. First, they fucked. Then, they saw themselves on news - albeit the other was unrecognizable, and now, here was Keith telling him that it was no big deal and telling Lance - Lance who was used to the people’s attention on him - to calm down. 

And so Lance laughed, and only stopped when Keith made a face at him and maybe that was definitely freaking him out now. “Okay, okay. Sorry for that. You’re so weird. In a non-offensive way.”

“Okay?”

“And, can you like...just stay for a sec? Go take a shower or something while I prepare breakfast then I’ll meet you in the parking lot and bring you...wherever you need to be. Just consider it as my apology.”

“Also, the paparazzis?”

“Yeah, that too.”

For a minute, Keith just looked at him, like he was trying to measure whether he should follow Lance’s instruction or not. Then he ran a hand through his hair, pushing the bangs away from his face before they fell back - messy, but it was adorable.

Really adorable.

“Fine. But I’m holding onto that free ride.”

“You got it.”

“One question, though.”

“Shoot.”

“You don't find it weird that everyone knows you got laid last night?”

“Jesus christ.”

\--

And that’s what happened.

Ended surprisingly chill and civil. No fuss over anything. Not even over the fact that he almost had his whole identity broadcasted to the world. Because Lance was certain that would freak out - if not amazed - anyone.

But no.

_ ‘They’ll forget about it in a week, right? Chill. Bye _ .’ That’s basically how it went.  He was adorably apathetic about it that just remembering him pulled a chuckle out of Lance.

Really interesting.

Oh well.

Lance got up from the couch. Stretched his arms and legs before walking to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. Taking a quick snap - the glass pressed on his lips, winking - with the caption 'thirsty’ just for his fans and followers. It was such a fuck boy move but hey, it worked. Not even a minute passed and he was receiving screenshot notifications. It'd be on Tumblr, Twitter, Facebook and other more social media sites in a couple of minutes. 

Lances mind drifted back to Keith.

Their pictures definitely circulated that fast. From one social media to another, one account to another, one mouth to the next.

Hm.

People were already talking about it as they were still sleeping. And there they were clueless that they were already the topic of the town. 

Was Keith still thinking about this too? Was he hearing it from people he work with? Was he more conscious of their band now? Shit, did he  _ Google _ him yet? 

If he was Lance, that's what he'd first do.

But he wasn't Lance.

Though, the idea of Keith searching him up was both entertaining and horrifying. The former being because that meant he was now more interested on him. And the latter because Lance just knew how many embarrassing forums there were about him. Really entertaining but fucking embarrassing.

And he was thinking about Keith again. Great.

For someone who he’d never see again, Lance was thinking too much about him.

-

**Paladudes**

_ fuck outta here (06:18 PM) _

yo hunk’s with me. get out of that penthouse. 

 

_ cutie patootie (06:19 PM) _

hey man we’re almost there. ready for altea?

 

_ aw without me? (06:19 PM) _

yeah yeah wait for me below

and 

you bet i am

-

**Lance McClain (@lancey-lance)** **_10m_ **

On the road with the squad™. See you in a few hours @altea! Don’t miss us :)

_ *photo attachment* _

**_373 replies_ **

**_2,638 retweets_ **

**_10,873 likes_ **

\--

**Tumblr search:** #altea

**Related:**  #paladins #clubs #performances #dancing

**Filtered by:** Text

 

**_heidie-hi:_ **

@altea with the squad. paladins are about to perform and i am hyped help

_ #altea #paladins #mine _

**23 notes**

 

**_someonekissme:_ **

u know ur in too deep with a band when instead of gettin yourself shitfaced you chose to stay sober to watch them perform bc u have to abso-fucking-lutely remember every second of this

_ #im choosing these nerds over alcohol #altea #paladins  _

**327 notes**

~~

**_paladinsplsstop:_ **

full offense anyone who says paladins arent good come meet me in the pit bc after they finished performing there are real tears in my eyes anyway

_ #altea #personal #paladins _

**1,948 notes**

 

**_appreciatingappreciate:_ **

When Hunk does that thing with the bass reblog if u agree

When Pidge does that solo drumming reblog if u agree

When Lance’s voice drops a tone hngghhh reblog if u agree

_ #in other news i know a grand total of 5% in instruments #paladins #altea #personal _

**3,710 notes**

 

**_livebanding:_ **

_ *video attachment* _

Paladins at Altea. You’re welcome :)

_ #paladins #altea #lance mcclain #hunk garrett #pidge gunderson #mypost #vids _

**8,227 notes**

 

**_ihavenocoolurl:_ **

good food plus good drinks plus good band = good life

#altea #very much recommended check it out if ur around the area 

**392 notes**

\--

Thursday.

It had been five days since their gig in Altea. Almost two weeks since he slept with Keith and pictures of the two of them leaving out of a bar circulated around the internet and even featured in national television. 

 

The thing was…

Lance loved the attention. While all three of them were happy and fulfilled when the band had started getting attention, Lance was certain it was him who was most ecstatic about it. Pidge loved it, but they preferred being behind the cameras where no one would tell them how they should and how they should not act. Hunk was a big ball of anxiety. Always afraid that he'd do something and everyone would ' _ hate him forever _ ’. Uncertain of how to act in front of the cameras. It was a good thing though, that his initial fear was now replaced with confidence. 

Lance, on the other hand? He lived for it. Lived for the blinding lights, the cameras directed at him, the interviews, microphones in front of him, people talking about him. He loved it. He loved them.

And more specially he loved, when he was up there on the stage, performing with his friends, and seeing everyone listening and singing along with their music. The songs they had written and composed that they chose to share to the world. And people knew them, memorized them, adored them. Listened to them during some moments of their life. Listened to them on the road with their friends. Or in a lonely night where they only had themselves as their company. Or listened to them first thing in the morning.

The thing was, they became a part of these people’s live. Somehow, through music, they had connected to them.

Lance had always craved for that connection. To have an effect on someone’s life no matter how small it could be.

There would always be moments in your life where you’d feel the most alive. And when you’re artist, these moments might repeat again and again and again but they'd always have the same effect.

His sister, Veronica, who was a huge bookworm and a closet writer, had told him that there was something irreplaceable about the feeling when she was writing and she could  _ feel _ it. That she wasn't just writing it anymore, she was living through it. 

His friend, Rolo, a motocross biker, had told him the same thing. That he felt the most alive when he was suspended up in the air, hands on the handlebars, engine between his legs. That something about the dangerous risk before he landed from a flip that brought him absolute euphoria.

And Lance supposed, he understood them.

He had always felt the most alive when he was up there on stage, guitar in hands, microphone in front of him, and he was singing. And the crowd was focused on them. And they were singing with Lance and they knew the song by lyrics and by feelings - as cheesy as that sounded.

It didn't even matter that it was hot on stage and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. It didn't matter that the lights were blindingly bright and focused on them and that one look on them would had him squinting - not camera worthy shot. 

What only did matter was in that short moment, they were all connected. And they had reached to everyone. That their music bonded everyone in that night, in that place. And it was beautiful. It felt infinite.

And Lance loved that.  _ Lived _ for it.

A quick glance on Hunk’s and Pidge’s direction and he knew they were feeling the same. 

He had been long experiencing that since they reached the mainstream media. Especially more since they just finished their first world tour a month ago. 

And Lance loved that, but sometimes when the lights become too bright, when the cameras stare through him and not at him, and when the admiration turned into expectation, Lance yearned for the silence.  

Lance knew the feeling would pass. He knew this was part of the job he signed himself to. Part of the job he loved and would never trade anything for. And he might complain about it, but the satisfaction of knowing he connected to this people would still win over the frustration.

He just needed a bit of time to himself.

So, here he was. Dressed in a hoodie, and a panda mouth mask that covered half of his face, walking around on the other part of the city away from his home. The panda mask may looked a bit ridiculous but it was a casual disguise. 

It was getting dark. The moon was already visible despite the orange hue of the sky. The city lights already turned on to lighten the place. Cars revving just barely reaching the speed limit desperate to go home after a long day of work. A quick glance on the light coming from the large establishments and Lance could just feel the tired frustration from those employee who needed to work overtime.

After their usual weekly meeting with Coran - their manager - who briefed them about their schedules for gigs, interviews, and pictorials, Lance parted ways from Pidge and Hunk.

And that brought him here. Now, in his way to this cute and homey coffee shop with  dim yellow lighting and the scent of coffee beans and chocolate mingling in the air and soft jazz music playing from the speaker on the corner wall.

After ordering a mocha and a doughnut, he sat on the spot in the corner of the room away from most people, his back turned to them. The place wasn't crowded anyway.  One man wearing a suit, two girls with books laid in front of them - college students, probably, and another guy wearing a hoodie with that loud and obnoxious green color.

Making sure his face was unseeable from this angle, Lance removed his mask. Barista girl looked at her weirdly because of the mask but didn’t ask. Poor girl seemed tired. 

He pulled out his booklet from his hoodie pocket and a pen. Sure, their world tour just ended but it was never too early to start making new music. There was never a wrong moment to start producing new content. Maybe for a new album, maybe for his loved ones, maybe for just himself. 

Years of making music and Lance slowly accepted and embraced the fact that no matter what kind of content he produced, no matter how much people listened or liked them, none of them would be of waste. The learning was what made all of those worth it. 

Lance knew this applied to all types of creating. 

The bell chimed, signalling that there were new customers. Not that they still needed that considering how loud the girls were talking. As someone who worked in retail before and knew exactly how tiring this time of the day was, Lance could just feel the Barista Girl’s exhaustion despite her cheerful greeting. Lance would tip her more later when he got a refill.

“Girl, you should've come with me in Altea. Paladins fucking rock!”

Oh?

Lance rested his cheek on his palm, turning a bit on one side just to make sure his face was not visible. Now don't get him wrong. He loved his fans. Absolutely think they were all lovely and adorable. He owed them his job and adored them. And in any other day he'd be more than willing to engage them with a selfie and maybe even a conversation. But in his alone time, he'd appreciate not being fangirled over, thank you very much.

“This is the fifth time you've told me about that, Carrie,” was her friend’s answer. It wasn't dismissive, just the sound of someone who was tired of hearing the same thing over and over.

‘Carrie’ girl just laughed. “Have I also told you that - “

“That Lance is hot as hell and you'd bear his first born if he asked you? Yes,” her friend interjected, walking faster to the counter to get her order.

Lance almost coughed in his hand to stop his laughter.  _ Thank you for the ego boost Carrie and friend _ . It would be comical if Lance would just remove his hoodie and turn around and watch their faces once they realized the person they were talking about was right here.

Not that he'd do it.

“True, but not that. So you've seen those pictures of Lance with a guy, right? - “

Oh my. 

His brow raised.

Now Lance was more interested in their conversation.

“- Well, someone tweeted how they saw Lance and whoever the guy was flirting in the bar. Though, they were too shitfaced to actually remember anything let alone what the guy looks like. But said they're sure he's really cute and pretty.”

Of fucking course someone would see them.

They may be in the farthest corner of the bar, without the flashing lights and all but someone’s bound to recognize them. Or recognize him.

Was Lance overreacting about this? Maybe. But he didn't want Keith’s name to be in Wikipedia with the description as Lance's alleged boyfriend or hookup or whatever. He doubted Keith would want that too despite how nonchalant he was about this mess.

“And! If they were in a similar setting or something, probably recognize the guy.”

“Why is this such a big deal to you guys anyway? Just let him live his life.”  _ Thank you, Carrie’s friend. _

“Yeah, but I’m just curious! I'm not demanding about it like the other fans. Just really curious.”

“He probably hooks up every week with random people. Just leave the guy alone.”  _ Every week was a bit excessive, Carrie’s friend _ . And random people?  _ Every week? _ He was more careful than that hey.

“You’re no fun.”

Carrie’s friend just chuckled. “Whatever. Here’s your sugar.”

“Coffee.”

“A sugary sorry excuse of a coffee.”

Door opening. Bell chiming.

And they left.

Well.

That was something.

It wasn't everyday Lance would hear- _ hear _ people talking about him without knowing he was present.

Oh well.

Back to task.

He wasn't about to start thinking about that night with Keith again because Lance would know it would lead to one thought and that one thought would make a noticeable and visible change on him. Below his belt to be specific. 

So.

He scribbled a few words.

Took a sip of his mocha.

Bit the doughnut.

And scribbled again.

…

He didn't know how long he stayed in the coffee shop but he did know that he had a couple of refill of his drink and by the time he was leaving it was dark outside, suit guy was gone, the girls were still there, hoodie dude looked like he was just finishing up, and a new group of five teenagers were making a mess and being loud on one corner. 

With his panda mask back on his face, Lance walked around. He wore his earphone on one ear and The Cab’s  _ That 70s Song _ played. Only noticing then that Hunk had sent him a text message.

-

**_cutie patootie (06:42 PM)_ **

Movie night! Don't be late! <3

**_aw without me? (07:03 PM)_ **

won't be <3

-

He still had time. Lance could still walk around before he needed to come back to his car. 

And so he walked and walked. Head bobbing lightly to the music on his ears, sometimes tipping his head back to look at the sky.

There weren’t much stars in the city.  One of these days, Lance would go somewhere country. 

It was still early evening, people still walking around in groups so Lance instinctually walked to the direction with less crowd. 

And before he knew it he was in a park. With a familiar fountain in the middle.

This place was familiar.

-

_ “Do you live here?” Lance asked as he turned off the engine and balanced the motorcycle with two feet on the ground to balance it. Keith jumped off and walked in front of Lance. “Do you mind if I…” he pointed at the helmet he was wearing. _

_ “Nah. Keep it,” Keith answered, took off his own helmet and threw it at Lance, who caught it with one hand and slung it on the handlebar. “Don't want them,” Keith gestured to the people around the park, “to point their cameras to us.” _

_ Lance looked around the area from behind the tinted glass. It was a weekend so the place was crowded. Runners, families with their picnic baskets, owners walking their dogs, and even a group of five girls doing Tai Chi beside the fountain. Everyone was taking advantage of the good weather where the sun was up but the wind was blowing softly. _

_ Did Keith bring him here to fuck with him. Why would they go somewhere crowded when they were broadcasted on national TV?  _

_ But based from Lance’s impression of him, he didn’t seem like the type of person who’d do that.  _

_ Not that Lance knew who he really was. _

_ Oh well. _

_ Beside, not like anyone would recognize him with his current look. The stereotypical bad boy biker with this leather jacket and skintight jeans plus the helmet. He was killing it as he was totally unrecognizable. _

_ A shame though. It'd be nice to wear a crop top in this weather. _

_ “And I don’t live here, stupid. I’ll run from here,” Keith added, running a hand through his hair only to pull off his ponytail to retie it. The jacket he was wearing was too big for him that he looked a lot tinier than he really was.  _

_ It was Lance's. _

_ Lance gave it to him for extra precaution in case anyone recognized his shirt. He had never worn it. It was a bit bigger for him but it looked even more ridiculous on Keith. _

_ Kinda cute, though. _

_ “Walk? I could just take you home?”  _

_ That took Keith aback. Set his eyes on Lance for a few seconds with that unreadable look on his face. _

_ And then it was back.  _

_ That smug look was back on Keith's face. A similar look flashed in Lance's head.  _

_ Same person. Same expression. Same target. Different setting.  _

_ Flashing lights. Loud music. Bodies grinding against one another's. _

_ A drink pressed to his lips. A sultry look from the other side of the room. Smirking as he tipped the empty glass forward, lips shining from the liquor.  _

_ A suggestion.  _

_ An offer.  _

_ Indigo eyes watching Lance as he walked closer to him, glinting with anticipation and satisfaction. Knowing full well that Lance fell hook, line, and sinker right there in his trap - in his game. _

_ And that’s how it all started last night.  _

_ And ended with Keith in his bed - naked and enticing. _

_ Lance bit his lip in frustration. Jesus, he needed to stop thinking about it like it was his first fuck. The real thing was in front of him and Lance had this impression that Keith would know exactly what kind of shit he was thinking right now. _

_ “Gentleman, aren’t you?” Keith asked. He was teasing him. But cleared the air around them as soon as it was there. He didn't wait for a reply as he answer Lance’s unasked question. “Walk for...morning exercise?” _

_ Lance wrinkled his nose. “Gross.” _

_ “What do you mean by - “ Keith stared at Lance from foot to his face - and again in a, dare Lance say, appreciative way, before he just rolled his eyes and continued, “- unbelievable.”  _

_ Keith looked behind over his shoulder, and Lance just knew that he was about to leave. _

_ A sigh. _

_ Fingers drumming on the handlebars.  _

_ Lance needed to say this one last time. _

_ “Hey, uh, sorry again. I don't think this is how you expected your morning to go after last night.” _

_ That got Keith's attention. But after processing what Lance said, rubbed a hand on his forehead in exasperation.  _

_ Lance had an image of Keith flicking his forehead if he wasn’t wearing a helmet.  _

_ “Wasn't expecting breakfast and free jacket either so, I guess you're right,” Keith said instead. _

_ Lance entertained his humor. “What kind of people are you sleeping with?” _

_ “People who don't make free breakfasts and give free jackets?” _

_ “Smartass.” But Lance did laugh at that.  _

_ “It’ll die down in a week so, like...just stop worrying about me if that's what you’re thinking. Besides, we’re never seeing each other again anyway.” _

_ “We won’t?” Lance asked before thinking about it. Only realized how stupid he sounded once it was out in the open. _

_ Keith shrugged. “That's usually how hookups and one-nights stands go.” _

_ “Used to this, aren't cha?” Lance teased, glad of the light air between them.  _

_ Keith was a cool guy. _

_ A bit naive and dismissive, but a cool guy. _

_ “Like you’re not,” Keith said and while he didn't directly answer Lance's question, that was as much of an affirmative as he could get. _

_ “Never said that.” Lance shrugged. _

_ Keith didn't answer for a second, just stared at the fountain in the center of the park. Lance imitated his action. _

_ “Probably be a bit careful next time since unlike you, I don't have everyone watching me,” Keith said after a second, wearing a cute and honest smile. _

_ “I'll keep that in mind.” He mocked a salute. _

_ “Bye, Lance.”  _

_ “Yeah. Bye.”  _

_ And with that, Keith turned on his back and walked off. Never once looking back until he disappeared from Lance's sight. _

-

Yeah. This was the park he dropped Keith on. He didn't even notice he was around the area. He needed to be more conscious of his surroundings.

So, if he was here, and this was where he dropped Keith off, did that mean he was somewhere near?

Lance sat on the bench, looking around the park. It was less crowded than the previous time he was here. Less noise and less chances of anyone recognizing Lance.

Should he keep the panda mask?

He scanned the place. No one was paying attention to him but when he looked on his right, there was a green hoodie guy was staring at him, only turning his eyes away when he saw Lance noticed him.

…

A guy wearing a green hoodie and track pants -

…

Wait a second.

Lance leaned back on the bench, tipping his head back to show he was relaxing. 

A quick glance.

And again. 

And again.

And sure enough, the guy was watching him.

He had been following Lance since he was in the cafe. Maybe even before he was there. Just watching him. And Lance would bet there was a DSLR hidden in that backpack. Lance may be oblivious of him before but now that he knew, dang, this dude sure was obvious.

-

**Paladudes**

_ aw without me? (7:20 PM) _

someone’s following me

paparazzi

probs a newbie coz he’s not doin a good job at hiding lol

And that disguise is just screaming for attention lol

why are the newbies assigned to me im offended

am I not veteran-worthy enough

 

_ cutie patootie (07:22 PM) _

owwwww you're not doing anything inappropriate tho

So just let him

 

_ aw without me? (07:23 PM) _

nah. Id play with him for a bit

can u ask gab to drive my car home

I'll text u the address

 

_ cutie patootie (07:24 PM) _

ah okay okay

but

Lance

 

_ aw without me? (07:25 PM) _

why the uppercase

did i do sumthin wrong

 

_ fuck outta here (07:26 PM) _

dont fuck him

and dont fuck with him either

we dont need another scandal about that

 

_ cutie patootie (07:27 PM) _

they meant the fucking part not fucking with him part

and they have a point

 

_ aw without me? (07:28 PM) _

:o

i wont do either what do you think of me

ill run away from him and see how hell keep up lol ill text u updates

\--

Lance stood from the bench, and from the corner of his eyes, he noticed the guy flinched from his seat, ready to follow Lance again. Too obvious. Really a newbie.

And then he walked away. Walked out of the park and off to...somewhere, he didn’t know. But he did know that he was going to the direction where he wouldn’t accidentally bump to against anyone.

Slow, casual steps at first and gradually increasing in pace. He passed through shops, establishments, roads and a few twists and turns and sure enough, dude was still following him. Could see his shadow. Could hear his footsteps. Jesus christ, what was this? A shooting for a horror film?

Lance smirked to himself. Okay. Time to lose him.

He turned in an alley and then…

He ran.

And a quick look on his back had told him that the guy wasn’t expecting that. He didn’t need to look behind him again to know that he was running after him. God, this was ridiculous. Did he even know that Lance already noticed him so he wouldn’t do anything that would make it up in the headlines?

Another twist, and another turn.

Then Lance stopped. The guy wasn’t behind him but Lance knew he’d find his way here soon. He looked around and that was when his eyes landed on the shop right in front of him.

“Words Cafe” was the shop’s name, written in a fancy font. A bookshop cafe, judging from its name and the air it carried. There was something homey and quiet about it. The latter probably because of the 'closed’ sign hanging on the doorknob. 

That was the exact moment that Lance heard the hurried footsteps.

And before he knew what he was doing, he walked towards it - skipped two steps of the short stairs, opened the door - glad that it was unlocked - closed it and peeked at the tiny crack in the middle (for mails, probably) and waited for the hoodie guy.

There he was. Stopped for a few seconds and looked around, then continued running to find Lance. Too bad he wouldn’t find him anywhere in that direction. Lance almost felt bad.

Almost.

Lance stood upright, and he was about to turn around to sit for a minute before he walk back outside when a familiar voice from behind stopped him. 

Oh shit.

“Sorry, but we’re close. If you need something you can always come back tomorrow.”

Oh  _ shit. _

Lance’s entire body stilled. He knew that voice. Knew that fucking well because it was still playing in his head like a broken record every time he was left alone in his thoughts for more than five seconds. 

Lance lowered his hoodie, removed his mask, turned around to face him. He offered an awkward smile, and tipped his hand in a mock salute. “Hey?”

Watching Keith’s reaction was almost comical. His scowl deepened and then his brows raised, lips parted before they set in a thin line, eyes flashing with recognition. 

It was the same expression as he had when they saw themselves in the news. Not hostile, not fond either.

Kinda adorable, honestly. His hair was pulled in a ponytail, showing off that slender neck and sharp jawline. He was wearing a blue shirt, with a name plate on his chest that said “Keith”, not that Lance needed that information. The sleeves were rolled up and when Keith crossed his arms across his chest, there was no denying just how firm those arm muscles were.

Nice. 

Arms were nice.

Hm.

Before Lance could say anything, Keith beat him to it.

“What happened to never seeing each other again?” Keith’s tone was serious but laced with subtle playfulness that Lance almost missed it, but he didn’t. Because he was Lance and knew everything about playfulness.

Lance put his hands in his hoodie pockets for the sole reason that he didn’t know what to do to them. “Okay, for one, I didn’t say that. You did. And two, just…” Lance looked around as if he could see anyone in the closed shop, “...just let me hide here for a sec?” 

“Paparazzi?” 10 points for Keith for knowing the obvious.

“Yeah.” It was a half lie-half truth. He didn’t need to hide, but he did run away from a paparazzi so…

Not like there was a need to leave so fast.

There was a pause, then Keith walked towards Lance, reached for the door and said, dead serious, “Nah, move. Show yourself up.”

Lance gaped at him, thinking maybe he was kidding but there was no hint of humor on his face and in his tone. “No, you can’t!” he said, holding Keith’s wrist and pulling his hand away from the door knob. 

“And why?”

“Because you owe me one? I made you breakfast and drove you to the park place.”

“I thought that was an apology?”

“Yeah but can you do this for me, pretty please?” Lance pleaded.

Then Keith snickered, and that was when Lance realized that he was just fucking with him.  _ This fucker. _ “Fine. Just come in. You look like a creep there.” Keith reached for the door and locked it. “There. I doubt someone's gonna destroy properties for this.”

“You’re underestimating nosey guys in green hoodie, boy.”

Keith frowned at him before he shrugged and turned his back to him, with Lance following him.

His gaze traveled at Keith from bottom to top, then he hummed. “So Keith The Pretty Boy works in a bookshop cafe, huh? Sounds cozy.” Lance didn't know why, but there was something ironic about it. Maybe because the Keith he knew from that night and day was sexy and wild, albeit a bit shy when he was 'exposed’ (read: when he was being loud). 

Lance shook his head. He didn't know who Keith was anyway.

“Something funny?” Keith asked, glancing over his shoulder before moving to the counter. 

Lance follower him, sitting on the stool across Keith and only then scanned the place. 

“Quite a fancy place you have here,” he said instead of answering Keith's question.

“Shiro keeps it neat.”

“Shiro?”

“The owner.”

Lance only nodded as a response.

“You want to drink anything?” Keith asked after a minute of silence. 

Lance raised a brow and grinned, propped his elbow on the counter and rested his cheek on his palm. “Oh wow, what’s with this politeness? And here you were, ready to sell me out to media to destroy my reputation.”

“You don’t need me to destroy your image,” Keith said, shaking his head but a grin was threatening to break out. “Do you want anything or not?”

“Two  shots of tequila, please?”

“Wrong place.”

“Aw.”

“I can offer you two shots of espresso instead. They have the same effect anyway.”

Lance frowned. “In what universe?”

“Too much will make you feel like you're floating between time and dimension itself.” Keith said it in a as a matter of fact kind that almost made Lance felt stupid if he didn't know he was kidding.

“Okay, I get it. But nah. Just water.”

This was being too fun for Lance. This playful banter between them was just the type that was making Lance more interested on someone. As if he wasn't curious about this guy before. Keith was quick-witted, funny without being a Lance-type of funny, and had that spark in him that was just waiting to be ignited.

When Keith came back from the backroom holding a glass of water, no ice, Lance perked up. 

“I figured ice water isn’t good for singers so, hopefully that’s okay.” He pushed the glass to Lance which he accepted with a thank you.

And a bit of teasing.

“Aw, how compassionate of you.” He took a gulp of the water before setting it back on the counter. “So, did you google me, yet?” Yes, Lance was still thinking about that.

“Why would I do that?” Keith deadpanned look at him like the idea itself was stupid.

“Why wouldn’t you?” Lance answered back.

“You're so entitled.”

“Nah. Just real. That’d be what I'd do if I somehow slept with a celebrity without knowing who they are until the morning after.”

“I'm not you.”

“Yeah, cause I’d know I'm sleeping with a vocalist even if I'm not a celebrity.”

“And as I said,” Keith left the counter but before that, he smirked at Lance, eyes glinting with amusement, “you’re entitled.”

Lance chuckled and followed Keith with his eyes.

Still a cute ass.

As it turned out, Keith needed a book located in one corner of the room. And on the top shelf.

And judging from it, Keith couldn’t reach it. It was on his fingertips, just a bit more stretch and maybe he could reach it. But he still couldn't. Lance wondered if he wasn't here, maybe Keith had pulled a chair to step on.

“You need help?” Lance asked from across the room, not bothering to hide the obvious teasing in his tone.

Keith barely spared him  a glance and even that could freeze  hell itself. He wasn't taking the teasing kindly and that made  this funnier. “I can handle it.”

“I don’t think so.”

“I believe so.”

Lance laughed as Keith continued to reach for his book, whatever that was. Without bothering to say anything back, Lance stood from his seat and made his way towards Keith. 

He stopped behind Keith - just his back almost touching his front - and reached for the book and...gotcha.

Keith turned around and leaned back against the wall. “Shut up.”

But of course Lance wouldn't shut up. With  a grin, he waved the book in front of him. “Shorty.”

“You’re an inch taller. That’s not much.” Keith pushed him off and walked farther away from him, only for Lance to follow him with more teasing 

“Shorty. Baby height. Fun sized. Teeny-weeny.”

“What are you? 12?”

“On a scale of 1 to 10? Yeah.”

“Oh, classic.” Keith rolled his eyes but his lips were curled in a tiny amused smirk that Lance took that as a win. He placed the book on the table just across him - the table behind Keith. Extending his arm until -

He didn't realize how that position looked from an outside point of view.

Or to Keith.

Because when Lance turned his head to look at Keith, he didn't realize how close he was to him until Keith’s warm breath was ghosting over his lips 

He was almost pinning Keith against the table. Almost. If Keith would just move on one side - the side Lance currently wasn't trapping him in - and put distance between them, then they wouldn't be almost mouth-to-mouth here.

But he wasn’t moving. 

He stayed rooted on his spot even when Lance smoothed his hand on the table to grip the edge. Almost brushing Keith's hip. If he would just move his hand a bit, he'd be holding him instead of this mahogany.

But Lance wouldn't do that. Not unless Keith wanted to.

So he waited and waited.

_ Tick tock. Tick tock _ .

The wall clock seemed to tick louder. 

His blood flowing hotter in his veins.

Keith was warm, like the first rays of sunshine after a heavy rain. 

Lance had always craved for the sun.

So, when Keith moved on his position - leaned back, spread his legs a little, reached for Lance’s other wrist to slowly place his hand on his other side on the table - and now Lance had him trapped against the table - he couldn't stop the smirk that curled his lips. 

Nice. 

Very nice.

Keith’s hand left him, leaned back against the table, his arms supporting his weight. He was wearing a straight face, but there was no denying the playful glint on his eyes, the dim lighting of the cafe reflected on them. His lips were parted, hot breaths teasing Lance’s lips.

This boy…

They weren't touching but they might as well be fucking  from how intimate this felt.

Lance’s eyes drifted lower to Keith’s lips. Plump, wet, pink. He could still feel how soft they were, and how good they felt wrapped around his -

And if he was reading this right (and he should be reading this right because otherwise what the fuck) him and Keith were in the same page.

So, he went with it. Just fucking drove straight to it.

“Hey, so about that night...“ Lance started, moving his hand closer to Keith’s so his finger could trace the inside of his wrist with dainty, slow touches.

“What about it?” Did Keith’s voice dropped a tone?

“Were you, by any chance, thinking about it?” Lance said. Slow and careful. His words almost a whisper of secret between him and Keith alone.

“Were you?” Keith rebutted, inched his face closer and if Lance would just meet him halfway - just fucking tipped his head forward - the real thing would begin - 

_ The phone  _ __  
_ The phone is ringing!  _ __  
_ The phone  _ _  
_ __ We'll be wight there!

 

Lance hissed and cursed under his breath just as Keith leaned back -  _ noooo, come back - _ and added distance between them. He had a brow raised and amusement written all over his face. “Wonder Pets? Really?”

And just like that, the air around them lightened. The sexual tension now replaced with something humorous.

And a need for Lance to defend his honor and pride.

“Hey! It’s a good song!” he said just as Keith pushed Lance’s off by his chest, grabbed the book and walked back to the the counter. Lance’s gaze dropped from his back, to his hips, and to the gentle curve of his butt. His eyes stayed there a little longer than appropriate that Keith for some reason must had felt it.

He threw a glance at Lance over his shoulder, smirked and said, “You should answer that,” before he resumed on his steps.

Ah, this ass. This cute ass.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry.” Sorry for staring or sorry for ruining the mood? Or a combination of both?

Probably.

Definitely.

_ “Hey, man, what’s up?”  _ It was Hunk. That even when Lance wanted to snap or be rude, he couldn’t because of his worried tone.  _ “Dealt with the guy?”  _ Jesus, Hunk made it sound like Lance murdered him.

“Yeah, yeah. Lose him.”

_ “Okay then, gonna go home? Pidge is complaining here over you missing movie night.” _

“I won’t!”

_ “Then go home now! Or we’ll start without you.” _ It was Pidge and from the sound of it, they grabbed the phone from Hunk. 

“You sound so excited, Pidgey. And here I thought Hunk’s the only KDrama fan.” They took turns on who chooses the movies or series to watch. It was Hunk’s turn this week and he'd been mentioning about this Korean show about a married couple going back in time or something. What was it again? Lance was sure the title had Go or something in it.

_ “Oh shut up. Just go home.” _

“Yeah, yeah. See you.”

Keith seemed like his attention was in the book he was reading but Lance knew better, he hadn't flipped the page even once as Lance was talking to Hunk and Pidge on the phone. Eavesdropping and he was doing a terrible job at hiding it.

Keith looked up at him as Lance took the book and closed it, putting it on top of the counter. “Hey, I'm reading that.”

“No, you’re not,” Lance answered, propping on his elbows to look Keith straight in the eye from across the counter.

“Leaving?”

“Yeah.”

Keith half-waved. “Bye?”

Lance just shrugged. Hm, what better way to end this? “Bye?” Why was this suddenly so awkward? “See you next time?” he said, not noticing how it sounded like he was asking because hey, he wasn't sure if there was a next time again.

At that, Keith threw him an amused look. “Next time?” he asked, like the idea itself was  plain unbelievable. “Nah. It's not like we'll see each other again.”

Lance, supposed, should be ashamed by that answer. Keith just straight up told him the same thing twice. That should count as a rejection -  _ two  _ rejections.

Except…

Except Keith made it sound like he was saying the exact opposite. Not with that flirty look, not with how his hand reached for Lance’s neck - blunt nail scratching just below his ear, making Lance shudder.

And then it was gone. Soon as it was there, soon the touch left.

“Right?” Keith teased.

Lance said this earlier but he'd say it again, Keith was one hell of a cute ass. “Yup. Never seeing each other again,” he answered with an amused chuckle. And then he pushed himself off the counter and stood straight. “Bye, pretty boy.”

Then he turned his back on Keith. And he didn't look back even when he opened the door, heard that familiar chime of the bell again, stepped outside - the chilly night wind making him crossed his arms across his chest to warm himself up, wore his hoodie and walked farther and farther away from the shop.

And when he was far enough, Lance couldn't stop himself from reaching a hand to his neck, to the spot Keith had barely brushed before he left. If Lance would focus enough, he could still feel it. Could still feel him.

Never seeing each other again, huh?

Oh, would they.

Soon.

\--

**_lanceybabyboy:_ **

_ *photo attachment* _

hi, I saw a cutie on my way home hi im typing in lowercase just so it's not obvious that I'm freaking out because I just fucking met Lance McClain himself and he's so cute and so nice hi

_ #i look like a mess in this picture but I dont care #hes so nice and dat hoodie is so cute #lance mcclain #my face _

**216 notes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bit of an idea what I'm doing  
> I pulled the tumblr urls outta my ass so any similarity with legit urls is pure coincidence ~  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> [scream with me over tumblr](http://dean-colette.tumblr.com)


End file.
